


All I Want

by deathvxllxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Karlnapity, M/M, Multi, Poor Sapnap, Quackity - Freeform, based on the lore, dream & george & bad are mentioned, sapnap - Freeform, sapnap is just really upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathvxllxy/pseuds/deathvxllxy
Summary: sad karlnapity angstbasically all from Sapnap's pov
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! <3

Sapnap took in a deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly to try and forget the day. When his eyes reopened, nothing had happened as expected, but a small tear trickled out of the corner of his eye, a rare occurrence for the boy who rarely showed emotions other than happiness and anger. 

The house was too quiet. No music could be heard or the loud voices of his two fiances. The chords of whatever song Quackity was learning couldn’t be heard and neither could the sound of Karl’s contagious laughter. 

He was, lonely to say the least. 

His two fiances kept vanishing, one basically never being home, choosing to work on Las Nevadas, the other, who knows at this point, every time he came back though, more of his memories disappearing with every visit to the place he refused to tell Sapnap where it was.  
His best friend was in prison, and he hadn’t heard from George in days. His father had been corrupted. He had… no one. 

The boy felt more tears slide down his cheek as he closed his eyes once more, lying down on his empty bed. He didn’t need his fiances, they were never there for him in the first place, why should he be so upset about their absence. 

Before Dream was put into prison and Quackity had started building a city made from sin. Before Karl started disappearing at random, not coming back for what felt like weeks but was more like days and before his father had been turned into a murderous maniac, everything had been better for Sapnap.

He got engaged to his two favourite people; they moved in with each other. The days seemed brighter after their engagement, the flowers more colourful than ever. Their relationship was full of love, and Sapnap had people to fall back on whenever he needed to. He had his two best friends, ready to help him at a drop of a hat. He had a reason to get up every day.

But everything changed after Dream went mad with power. He wanted to control everything and everyone. He took people’s possessions; he took one of the things that Sapnap had loved most. He was planning on trapping Skeppy in a cage and he was planning on murdering a child. Sapnap had to escort his best friend, the person he felt would never do anything wrong to him, he had to escort him to a prison cell where he would rot for eternity. 

After that day, Sapnap had felt as if he had lost a part of himself. And he tried to talk to Karl and Quackity, just like how he tried to talk to George, but they were all either missing or they just didn’t… want to talk to him. 

Quackity used to come home every night, he used to spend hours just talking to Sapnap about his adventures for the day, about what he and Sam were doing were planning to do with Las Nevadas. What Technoblade had done to either him or someone close to him. The two of them would just talk into the night, leaving Karl to get his beauty rest as they laid beside him, whispering about nothing.

Sapnap remembered when Quackity respawned in their bed; the scream of pain that could be heard throughout the household as both he and Karl rushed upstairs to see their fiance now with a noticeable, large scar that covered his left eye. How instead of letting them check his injuries, he went back to L’Manburg. How they planned to murder his best friend. 

He remembers how Karl used to read constantly, how he would always tell him about whatever the plot was. He remembered his soft giggles whenever he read in the morning, trying his hardest to not waking the sleeping boys. He remembered the first time that Karl had gone missing, no one seeing him for weeks.

Sapnap sat up, hearing a creaking sound. Someone was walking through his front door. He silently hoped and prayed that it was Karl or Quackity, and not just someone wanting to use him as manpower. He then met eyes with the hoodie-clad boy, his eyes filled with a confused haze.

“Karl! You’re back!” He couldn’t contain his excitement as he ran up to him, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry… but who are you?” He let go of him, ignoring the tears that had started to well up in his eyes.

“Karl… that isn’t funny.” 

“I’m really sorry but I really don’t know who you are,” His voice was quiet. “Is your name like, James or something… maybe Mason?” 

“No Karl, it’s Sapnap,” Tears had started to fall, but he continued to ignore them. “Do you remember Quackity? Or the fact we’re engaged? Or the library?” Sapnap was getting desperate, Karl’s memory loss had never gotten this bad before.

“The library, of course, I remember the library,” Sapnap took in a short, relieved breath. “Could you take me there… Sapnap?” He asked.

“Of course I can, Karl.” He said, taking the boy’s hand and walking him to the large library that the two of them built with the help of Bad and George.

“Thanks, Sapnap, you’ve been a real help!”

Sapnap let Karl walk around for a bit, the confused haze that practically surrounded him had slowly started to wear off, leaving just the boy who couldn’t even remember his fiances.

“Hey, Karl… where were you?” He asked.

“Oh! I was… I’m not sure Sap, sorry!” The use of the nickname made the boy’s heart pang.

“It’s okay,” He sighed. He was stuck. He had no clue what to do anymore. “Let’s get you home so you can get some rest, I’ll let you stay here for a bit longer though.”

The most he could do was just take him home and pray to Church Prime that he regains his memories by the morning, so that’s what Sapnap did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you enjoyed/if it was terrible!


End file.
